


Strawberry Blondie

by NettieStein13



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angry Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Pregnant Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), male-presenting crowley, mpreg crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettieStein13/pseuds/NettieStein13
Summary: It's months after the end of the world DIDN'T happen, Aziraphale is wondering what happen to his demon companion after the Ritz





	1. Blue Violets

Aziraphale was putting a few books in his shop on a sunny Sunday midafternoon, the sky was a pleasant blue, barely any clouds in the sky and the ones that were in the sky were light and wispy. It was the beginning of September it was 11 months after Armageddon didn’t happen. 11 months since he seen Crowley, he was a bit down since it had been that long since seeing the demon. They had celebrated the earth being saved and human kind along with it, it started at the Ritz then it went from there to a lovely walk around London, a museum, then back at the book shop where they talked about random things like normal, then they added the wine. Lots and lots of wine, that’s when the first kiss happened. Crowley sat in Azriaphale’s lap, both drunk and feeling light hearted, Aziraphale wishes for the life of him, he could remember the conversation that lead to that kiss.

He couldn’t remember, or what happened after the kiss. He woke up in his bed that he had never used before, stark naked and no demon. He tried calling him but no answer, he tried at different times and days. This went on for days and weeks, he gave up after 6 months. Aziraphale thought he must have angered the demon somehow. So, the angel went about normal routine around the book shop and finding rare books, he still kept in Contact with Adam and the them, Newt and Anathema. That was the new part in his free life away from Heaven, he had friends, and every so often he would check on young Warlock. 

Aziraphale was walking past the mirror, it shocked him, he almost didn’t recognize himself. His hair a bit wild, what was new was the full beard he had adorn on his once smooth shaved face, he can’t remember when the last time he shaved, or when he last cared to. His overcoat that he adored was up hanging up on the coat rack, his sleeves that he loved to keep unwrinkled and buttoned on his wrist, was rolled up to his elbows, he had lost weight, he doesn’t even remember the last time he ate anything, he lied to himself of coarse he does, at the Ritz with Crowley. He had just put some more books away when the bell over his door rang throughout the shop.

His head shoots up in hopes that it was the one person, the one demon he longed to see, before he could call out the name. He sees Anathema, slight disappointment stung his heart, but non the less happy to see his friend. He walks over to her smiling.

“Hello my Dear!”, he hugs her

“Hey Aziraphale, ooh… your aura is still off.”, she said concerned pulling back to look at him 

“Still no word from Mr. Crowley?”

Aziraphale shakes his head, “Not a word… but that’s…..it’s fine…can I offer you some tea?”, he perks up for her

Anathema smiles softly nodding, she goes over to the small table by the big widow where the sun light shined through with a gold hue. She set her bag down grabbing some papers and cards out, Aziraphale came back with two cups of fresh hot tea. He sits at the table with her.

“So what can I do for you?”, Aziraphale asked

Anathema smiles, “This, Newt and I are getting married, we are inviting friends and family, it will be in Tadfield gardens next to the apple orchard. An outdoor wedding.”, she hands him an invitation.  
Aziraphale smile, he looks over the beautiful very well put together invitation. It showed hints of both Anathema and Newt it was in two months, he was overjoyed.

“Well my dear I shall clear that day on my calendar you can count on me being there.”

“Well there is another reason I’m here in person, see it’s just my mom and I. My dad…. Well I was wondering if you could walk me down the aisle. Newt suggested Shadwell and… I politely declined that idea, then we both thought you’d be the perfect person to ask.”, She smiles

Aziraphale was touched, “Oh, Anathema, I’d be honored. I mean if your mother is alright with this choice, I’d be happy too.” He smiles, a real genuine smile. It had been months since he gave one.

“I talked to my mom and she said it was more then okay with her, especially an angel to walk me down to marry Newt.”  
Aziraphale holds her hand, “Of course I will my dear.”

They sat there and talked about her wedding, this was perfect Aziraphale he can stop moping about and help with the wedding in any way he can. They laugh as Anathema tells him she made Pepper her flower girl, and about her reaction to it. Adam would be the one to carry the rings, while Brian and Wensleydale showed everyone to their seats. Anathema didn’t tell Aziraphale that she held a seat open for Crowley just in case he came back from where the demon wandered off to.

“You can keep the beard, kind of suits you.” She motioned towards the angel’s facial hair.

“Oh, are you sure? I can have it gone, even before the wedding.”

“No, it’s a nice change. Plus, it looks very well kept. Angel magic or have you been trimming it?”

“The truth of it is, I only noticed it today.”, he runs his fingers through the beard.

“You know what, my mom is coming here tomorrow how about you join us for lunch tomorrow, she’d love to meet you.”

Aziraphale looks from her to around the shop, afraid if he left, a certain someone might come by and he wouldn’t be anywhere in sight. He had to remind himself he can’t keep doing this to himself. He looks back at the young women sitting in front of him.

“I would be delighted my dear.”, he smiles

“Okay, we’re meeting at that Italian restaurant on the corner few blocks over, it’s got that beautiful flower tree in the front.”

“Oh, I know that place, it’s been quit a while since I have been there. I shall see you at noon then?”

“Yes noon”, she smiles hugging him, “In the meantime, go for a walk… for me please?”

“Alright.”, He said

Anathema leaves the shop, Aziraphale is left standing there, he takes a moment to look around, taking in the old books laying around, it felt very quiet and lonely. Especially after just having company, he cleans up the tea cups and tea in his small kitchen in the back. He looks out the window above the sink. His eye catches the plant sitting in the window. It was a small bushel of Blue violets, in a porcelain pot, he remembers the day Crowley gave them to him. It was a year after the shop had opened. Crowley said it was to congratulate him for keeping the shop up for a year without burning it down, he knew he was joking. It wasn’t till years and years later he discovered what it meant to receive blue violets. 

“Perhaps I will go on that walk… fresh air will do me some much-needed good right now. Clear my head…”, he leaves the kitchen, walking past his jacket, flipping the sign, walking out into the warm sun, locking the shops door, turning taking a deep breath, smiling to himself. He heads off towards the St. James Park, he really wanted to see the ducks.


	2. Poppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's Back? With someone

Aziraphale came back to his book shop an hour later, as he makes it to the front of the shop, his attention drawn to the busy life rushing by him. From the humans going home or going into the shops, chatting with their friends. Cars rushing by, he was secretly keeping an eye open for a familiar Bentley. No luck, as he walks around the side coming to the front steps of the book shop, Aziraphale stops dead in his tracks, he sees a figure sitting in the corner right up against his door huddled over. The figure had its back facing him, hood over its head, its thin body moving every now and then. Then he sees it, bright curly red hair peeking out of the hood. His heart stops, eyes watering up, it was pure coincidence, right?

Aziraphale carefully walks up to the person sitting, his heart racing a mile a minute. He reaches a hand out slowly. Changing his mind, he pulls back looking at the persons back, he clears his throat.

“Excuse me, but I must apologize, the shop is closed for the day. You’ll have to leave.”

The figure stood turning around towards the angel, it was him, it was really him. Aziraphale was frozen in place, his soft blue eyes find the serpent gold eyes staring right back at him with an expression Aziraphale has never seen. Neither celestial being moving, everything around them faded.

“Crowley…”, Azriaphale’s voice was almost a whisper.

“Angel…”, Crowley gives him a nervous smile

Before another word was uttered, Aziraphale rushes up to his door. Unlocks it, ushering Crowley inside, he then re-locks the door. He turned towards the demon, not sure where to begin. He noticed Crowley was holding something bundle in a blanket. He also took note that he was slightly bouncing it while he cradled it close to his body, very protective. Aziraphale decided to break the ice growing between them.

“You grew your hair out again, It’s lovely..”

Crowley looks up at him, he only nods

Aziraphale sighs, “Look Crowley…. Whatever I did to upset you. I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t you Angel…. If anyone should be apologizing it’s me….I’m sorry it took me this long to come around. I wanted to I did…”

“Why didn’t you then Dear? I was so worried, I called and stopped by your flat….You never answered, you weren’t even there….”, now Aziraphale was becoming upset.

“I know… But after we had….well you know…”

“Well actually I don’t… I remember the Ritz and then the wine back here then….”

“you seriously can’t remember?”, Crowley looked a bit off put

Aziraphale shook his head, he felt a bit silly, he would never would lie to him though.

“Well… after we had, quit a bit to drink, we kissed.”

Aziraphale blushes bright red like a poppy. Crowley smiles at that, he clears his throat to continue.

“You blush at that wait till I tell you the rest, after kissing we went, upstairs and we had.” He looks at Aziraphale for his reaction. “We had sex.”

That’s when Aziraphale’s mind stopped working and Crowley could tell just by the way his face shifted. Crowley bit his lip stifling a laugh, he always thought the angel was so innocent it made his heart flutter.

“Was…I mean, was it good?”

“Haha, Yeah. It was.”

“So then….. why did you leave..?”

“I left while you slept, I left to go get some things from my flat, but…”

“But?”

“I dunno but I felt Dizzy and passed out, then next thing I knew I woke up 3 months later, I still can’t explain why.”

“So why didn’t you come back or call?”

“Because I woke up with something new, that wasn’t there before and I definingly wasn’t expecting it to be there. Also, I didn’t know how you would react especially after just having your new found freedom from heaven. I though it was best to…. Go into hiding… now I can’t keep this from you any longer."

Aziraphale moved closer, “Keep what from me?”

Crowley looks down at the bundle in his arms, still feeling hesitant. He moves closer to the angel. They look at each other, Aziraphale wished in that moment he could read what Crowley was thinking, what was going through his head. Aziraphale gently touches the demons arm close to the blanket, that’s when Aziraphale jumped the blanket started to move. He looks to Crowley; the demon looks from Aziraphale to the bundle.

“It’s alright, she’s probably hungry by now, we did wait on the stairs for quite a while.”

“She?”

Crowley moves the blanket, the Angel watches. After a moment Crowley reveals a tiny baby, she had to have been 2 months, Aziraphale looks at Crowley, to the baby again, he was so confused. The baby was the perfect image of what a cherub would look like, she started to wake up, she looks from Crowley to Aziraphale, her eyes were blue with flecks of amber, rosy cheeks, tiny little hands clinging to Crowley’s shirt, she looks back at Aziraphale. Her hair was strawberry blonde, lots of it, so curly and soft. She was perfect, Azriaphale’s heart melted as he gazes at the tiny little being, that’s when he noticed he couldn’t sense her as human, nor demon, no angel, what was she then.

“This is Eden Lilith Crowley Fell, our Daughter.”

Aziraphale looks up at Crowley like he had two heads, he looks back to Eden, whom was staring intensely back at him. Her hand still on Crowley as if not sure of the other being looking at her.

“Our, our Daughter?”

“Yeah, I still don’t know how or what she is, but she’s ours.”

Aziraphale tears up, never had he been gifted something so beautiful and pure, which was odd being the creation from and demon and an angel. He would do anything to protect her from harm, he would fight heaven and hell even earth to keep her safe.

“Eden.”, Aziraphale smiles

“Would you like to hold her?”

“I, yes, yes I would.”

Crowley nods, he gently passes her to the angel, he watches still with a protective watch. One that he had throughout his pregnancy and after her birth, afraid something or someone might take her away. He relaxes as Aziraphale starts talking to her gently soothing, Crowley realizes, before his very eyes is his whole world, his angel and his child, his family. Eden’s tiny hand touches against Azriaphale’s face, the angel smiles closing his eyes, kissing her little palm. 

“Careful her tiny hands hold great strength; she’ll pull that beard of yours

“Words of experience?” 

“Ah, yes indeed, she gets a good grip in this hair. Usually it is put up.”

They sat silent for a while; Eden looks all around her in amazement. Not long after she starts fussing. Aziraphale hands her back to Crowley whom was reaching for her. Crowley’s long beautiful curly red hair was already tied back. He was about to ask what she eats’ when Crowley turned away, is shoulder becoming visible. That’s when it clicked, made since, Crowley is the mother. 

“So, you’re not mad?”

“No my dear, I am not, though I do wish you would have come to me sooner.”

“I know angel I’m sorry I got scared.”

“It’s alright my dear, I forgive you. Now where are you stay and where is she sleeping? Do you need a Moses Basket? Dummies? Baby grow suit?”, he was excited now, it really sank in he was a father now.

Crowley holds up his hand, “I do have things at my flat, though I think she would want to get to know her father.”, he turns back around, trying to coax a burp from her after her feeding. 

Aziraphale smiles, “I do have plenty of room here for the both of you.”

“I was actually thinking of an actual House, you know one with a garden for her to play in, and for my plants.”

“We can look around till then stay here, please. Those months were long and, lonely without you here. I missed you terribly, now that I know of her, I don’t want to spend any more time away from either of you.”

Crowley tilted his head to the side, he moves closer to his angel, he leans in giving him a gentle kiss, “Alright Angel, we’ll stay. We need to get her things from my flat and the Bentley.”

“Yes yes of course dear.” He smiles then it falls flat at the mention of the Bentley “Wait a minute, Crowley you don’t drive mad with her in it right? Crowley?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley does nurse, remember he goes back and forth between male and female to be able to care for Eden the best he can. 
> 
> in this story Crowley keeps his hair long, cause i think it looks sooooo pretty long, and Aziraphale keeps the beard for now at least
> 
> What should they decide on Eden's last name to be offically?


	3. Let's do Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet up with Anathema for lunch.

Aziraphale was getting ready to meet Anathema for lunch with her mother, he had hoped she wouldn’t mind the extra guest. Eden was in her little bassinet sucking on her dummy, she was in a mustard yellow dress with navy blue frilly diaper cover, and little white socks. Aziraphale smiles at her, he picks her up gently holding her to his chest. 

“You are just simply the best; do you know that? Of course, you do my sweet girl.”

Crowley walks in, he is a she for the lunch date, she was wearing her hair down, black pencil skirt, a black blouse that hugged her tiny frame and bell sleeves, a rose gold snake neckless, tights and bitch kicking black stilettos, Aziraphale noticed Crowley, his jaw dropped. Crowley was looking in her compact mirror putting on dark red lipstick. Aziraphale walks closer, Eden in his arms still.

“You look stunning”

Crowley blushes, she puts down her mirror and lipstick, “thank you angel.”, she leans over kissing him  
It was too brief for Azriaphale’s liking but knew Crowley didn’t want to smug her lipstick

“Are we walking Angel?”, Crowley asked going for the baby stroller, “Eden could use the fresh air, and sun light is good for her.”

“But can you walk in those heels?”

Crowley put her hands on her hips staring him down. “You think I would have grabbed the pram for her?”

“Alright, alright.” Aziraphale didn’t fight it

“I’m sorry angel…. I didn’t mean to snap; I’m still dealing with the postpartum bullshit… and it’s the first time I’ve been out since before I got huge and then after I had her…”

Aziraphale kisses her, “It’s quite alright my dear.”, he pushes back her long beautiful hair. 

Crowley smiles and him, she knew she didn’t deserve to be forgiven so quickly, or accepted back into Azriaphale’s life, but here they were. They put Eden in the stroller Crowley grabs the diaper bag. Crowley put on her valentino sunglasses. They get the stroller outside; Crowley loops her arm in Azriaphale’s as he pushes the stroller, Eden looks around with her big beautiful eyes. They did look like an odd couple, neither cared. Crowley felt like the luckiest person in all of existence to be with Aziraphale. The angel felt the same towards Crowley, happy to have her back with him, and an addition, the very proof of their love for each.

Anathema was waiting at the table outside with her mother, they were seated in the court yard of the restaurant it was another beautiful day out, the sun was shining and no clouds in sight this day, the court yard was surrounded by a couple of skinning trees that could grow no flowers or fruit, just painfully dull, and the flowers were of different assorted, they were beautiful but nothing special and then there were very uneven hedges. These were the first thing Crowley notices as she and Aziraphale walk towards the table, the staff and manager for the restaurant show be glad she has Eden in her arms at this moment, for if they were free, she would show them what a garden show really look like.  
Anathema noticed them, she stands smiling, she greets Aziraphale hugging her friend. She turned towards Crowley, a smiling and didn’t care how bad the demon wanted to protest. Anathema hugs her.

“Welcome back.” she whispers to the demon, she then seen the tiny baby, “Who this beautiful little sweetheart?”, she marvels not just at the baby but her aura, it was as bright as the sun. It didn’t hurt to look at though, it was soft and comforting.

“This is our daughter Eden Lilith”, Aziraphale smiles proud.

Crowley shows Anathema more of the sleeping baby, still keeping Eden close to her body. Anathema noticed how protective Crowley was being. So she respected her and showed some distance, she smiles, right away Anathema took note that Eden, wasn’t human, nor Demon or an angel, she’ll have to ask later.

“She’s beautiful guys”, Anathema turns towards her mother, “Mom, these are my friends Aziraphale and Crowley, and their baby girl Eden.”

“pleasure to meet you all.”, Anathema’s mother smiles

They all sat down, placed their orders in, and talk for a bit. After the same talk came the wedding talk.

“So Mr. Fell you will do the honor walking my Anathema down the aisle?”

“Aisle?”, Crowley asked confused

“Oh right, I’m sorry my dear I forgot to inform you, Anathema is getting married to young Newt.” Aziraphale informed his demon

“Your both invited, well now three.”, Anathema smiles

“I see and Aziraphale is walking book girl, I mean, Anathema down to Newt.”, She said letting it all process, she really had been gone awhile.

“Yes, and the ceremony and reception are in a garden next to the apple orchard in Tadfield.” Anathema added. “No churches”

Crowley visibly relaxes, she wasn’t worried bout her, it was Eden she worried about, only because she had no clue what her daughter was. They spoke about the wedding more, Anathema’s mother had questions for Aziraphale being an angel and all. The food comes and refills, Eden starts fussing, Crowley grabs a blanket throwing it on her shoulder, adjusting her shirt and the baby till she was nursing Eden, made sure she was covered a bit with the blanket, Crowley could look down at her, the blanket just made it seem her cleavage was more exposed. 

People definitely knew what she was doing, some didn’t mind, others were rude and whispered while mainly the waiters and busy boys ogled at her, like it was the first breast they had ever seen. Aziraphale seen them noticing his partner, he did not care for it too much. He would move in the line of view of the new set of eyes watching Crowley being a mother. It was more then once, Crowley didn’t turn a blind eye to it, she let Aziraphale protect her, made her feel special.

“So, Crowley, can I ask? Where did Eden come from?”, Anathema asked curiously 

Crowley looks at her to see if she was kidding, she wasn’t. She sighs, fixing herself, handing Eden to Aziraphale to be burped.

“Well, a week after we all stopped the end of the world, Angel and I went to the Ritz had a lovely lunch, them afterward walked and then ended up at his place, started drinking then we fucked, and then I got pregnant which I had no clue could happen between and angel and a demon still don’t know how then two months ago, I gave birth all on my own in my flat, and that, that was the worst pain ever, I can’t tell what hurt worse falling or child birth.”, Crowley eats a bit fixing her sunglasses

“You were alone during the birth”, Aziraphale asked

“yeah, remember I was scared to tell anyone, I didn’t want anything to happen to her.”, Crowley’s voice was soft.

“Spoken like a true mother, we are protective till the day we die.”, Anathema’s mother smiles looking at her own daughter.

Crowley nods, she understands that feeling. After lunch they all said their goodbyes, Anathema said she would keep Crowley and Aziraphale updated on wedding things, parting ways, Aziraphale and Crowley head back home to put Eden down for a nap.

Later that night Aziraphale closed and locked up everything, he headed upstairs. Looking in his and Crowley’s room, no sight of the demon, he checks the nursey he miracled into existence. He looks in he see Crowley Rocking Eden to sleep, singing to her. Aziraphale smiles, his heart melted, listening closer he hears the song she’s singing to their daughter, Queen- somebody to love. Aziraphale sighs rolling his eyes. 

“Bebop.”, he goes to get ready for bed

Aziraphale is in bed reading a book of Poetry, Crowley walks in, wearing a black silk nightie, slipping the robe off before climbing into bed. Snuggling up their angel, his head on Azriaphale’s shoulder. His mind elsewhere, regretting never coming to Aziraphale about the pregnancy or right after Eden was born.

“What’s wrong my dear?”, Aziraphale sets his book down

“Regretting, I should have come to you right away after finding out I was pregnant, You have proven you love her and would do anything to protect her.”

“Crowley, I understand, you were worried Heaven or Hell might do something and afraid I might reject you; I forgive you; will you forgive yourself?”

“I guess I can...”

“Besides, she’s only 2 months we have plenty of for us to be all together as a family.”

Aziraphale smiles holding Crowley’s hand, Crowley smiles, looking in into Azriaphale’s eyes. He leans in kissing the angel, they rest their forehead. Aziraphale holding Crowley close his hands in the thick long red hair. Crowley ended up cuddled on to the angel’s side, more at ease and relaxed. His hand gripped onto Azriaphale’s night shirt. They fell into a comfortable, domestic silence.

“Angel?”

“yes, my Dear?”

“I….I love you.”

Azriaphale’s breath caught in his throat, hugging Crowley closer to his body.

“I love you too, so much.”

They fell asleep holding each other, till Eden woke up for her night time feeds. Crowley would get up because he was the main source of food. Aziraphale would get up too, despite Crowley saying he didn’t have to, the angel protested and stayed up with Crowley talking learning the Queen song so he could sing it to Eden as well. This was definitely worth the 6,000 year wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this Chapters is a bit slow and kinda short, it's kind of a filler, next one will be better


	4. Dancing With the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anathema and Newt's wedding day  
but there's a guest not on the list

It was the day of the wedding, it was such a beautiful day, which to Anathema was relieved for it rained all night before. She thinks Adam may have something to do behind this beautiful weather now, she silently thanks him. She’s with her mother and bridesmaids getting ready, she had decided to leave her hair down, it would go with her veil it was a beautiful Lace Mantilla, the bridesmaids were Anathema’s friends from America, one was doing her makeup. It was so busy today, the them were getting ready at their individual houses, Adam, Pepper and Wensleydale all kept calling Brian to not get dirty. 

Pepper was upset at first being the flower girl that is until Anathema shows her the formal attire she’ll be wearing, the top looked like a suit jacket, white button up shirt and a red bow tie, the bottom was a high low tulle dress, to finish the look is a pair of high top converse. The rest of the them were in black suits, black bow ties, and converse. Newt was at Sergeant Shadwell and Madam Tracy’s cottage with his mother getting ready, he was such a nervous wreck, Shadwell tried offering him whiskey in his tea, Tracy and Newt’s mom gracefully made sure that was avoided, don’t need a drunk Groom. 

Aziraphale was in a brand-new suit himself, very different from his normal attire, he trusted and let Crowley pick it out for him, charcoal grey suit, black satin vest, white button up, a dark teal tie, and new pair of black dress shoes. Crowley was in a robe, hair tied up in a bun, He was currently tying Azriaphale’s tie for him. The angel was smiling at Crowley, the demon was blushing trying to not noticed, but he did. 

“Angel stop staring.”, He smiles

“I’m sorry my dear, can’t be helped. I’ve been enjoying moments like this.”

“Me doing your tie for you?”, he smiles and kisses the angel

“That and falling into a very domestic routine, like we’ve always seen in the years before.”

“Have to be in a routine Angel, especially with a baby.”

“I know my dear.”

“I do as well and for once I’m incredible happy, I’ve always wanted this, with you.”

“Really? For how long?”

“Since, hmm since after Noah’s ark I suppose. But never got my hopes up, so I moved on and then found that Jesus lad. Then I just moved on and for got starting a family with you because of your devotion to Heaven, I just left it, didn’t think about it.”

Aziraphale felt horrible, but Crowley was right, his devotion to Heaven was at the time first and far more important them going against it. He grabs the baby monitor following Crowley to the bedroom, Eden was down for a nap so she wasn’t grumpy at the wedding. Aziraphale sat on the bed, he watches Crowley.

“What will you be wearing today my dear?”

“I’m not sure, I’ll probably be in female form so it’s easier for the humans to process when I nurse Eden. Plus, I think my long hair would look better with a dress not a suit.”

“I think you lovely as whatever you desire and look amazing in anything you wear.”

“Aw, thank you Angel.”, he walks over sitting next to Aziraphale

He leans in slowly in, resting their foreheads together, he gently smooths a hand over the angel’s chest, smirking as Aziraphale’s breath catches in his throat, cheeks getting redder. Crowley moves into Aziraphale’s lap. 

“If we didn’t have anywhere to go today, I’d be pushing you back in this bed.”, Crowley purrs, his snake tongue hitting Aziraphale’s nose.

The angel jumps, he doesn’t move away. Trying to will away a certain thing happening in his pants to go down, Crowley felt it. Moving closer, slithering up his body.

“My my angel, is that all for me?”

Aziraphale was about to answer, only he still didn’t know if he was protesting or going to let them roll in the sheets. Crowley answers before he could though.

“Well too bad we have to get going soon.”

Crowley snaps his fingers, a vanity appeared with all of his makeup, he smirks to himself as he sees Aziraphale still sitting on the bed looking dumbfounded. He does his makeup not too much just cat eye, massacre and dark red lipstick. He let his wild red hair down from the bun, running his fingers through it, and like magic perfect. He walks over to his wardrobe, opening it looking at it all, to Aziraphale it was all black.

“Angel help me pick out something.”

Aziraphale walks up next to him, looking it over. 

“I think this dress would fit today.”

Aziraphale pulled out a black floor length dress, long sleeve off the shoulders, deep v neck, it was velvet, and slim fit, perfect to show off Crowley’s curves, the demon smiles.

“That’s perfect Angel thank you.”, he kisses Aziraphale.

Taking the dress, laying it out on the bed, right before Aziraphale’s eyes Crowley shifted his body into a women’s. The angel stares at his partner in amazement, his eyes following every curve, even more so when the robe fell from her body. Aziraphale can’t take his eyes off of her, he soaks in the body before him, watching every move she made. He was absolutely not happy they had to be somewhere very important. He swallows the thick lump in his throat, ignoring the voice in his head telling him to throw Crowley on the bed and take her, then listen to the other voice saying ‘no you promised Anathema to walk her down the aisle to Newt’, he takes a deep breath watching Crowley put on a pair of black lace thong, thigh high nylons. 

She slips gracefully into her dress, turning towards Aziraphale to get his reaction or opinion. Aziraphale moves in close to her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. Bring her close to him, his hands moving on their own. Crowley shivers, her hands gripping on his shoulders to keep herself steady. Her serpent eyes find his soft light grey blue eyes, it felt like time was moving slow. Their lips were moving closer, till the sound of a baby crying on the monitor brought them down to reality. Crowley stands up adjusting herself, quickly getting their daughter.  
She comes back a moment later holding Eden, starting to calm her, the baby was now 4 months old now, more control on her head, her hair was growing, it was curly and strawberry blond. Crowley walks over to Aziraphale. The angel gently rubs the tiny babies back, she instantly calms now that she sees both parents.

“Say hi daddy.” Crowley said gently bouncing Eden

Eden smiles as she lifted her head looking at her dad, making tiny soft baby noises. They still had no idea what she was, demon, angel or human, they were kind of glad she seemed like a normal baby. She’d fit in and stay away from Heaven and Hell’s radar. Crowley sits on the bed to nurse, she turned to Aziraphale.

“Angel can you get the baby’s nappy bag ready while I feed her that way we can go after I change her.”

Aziraphale kisses Crowley’s cheek and the top of Eden’s head, “As you wish my dear.”, He smiles

After Eden’s feeding Crowley change her into a red princess baby doll dress with match ruffled bloomers. They head to the Bentley, securing Eden in her car seat, Crowley puts on her sunglasses. They head off to the wedding, they had to be there a bit early so Aziraphale can be ready to walk Anathema down the aisle. It has taken everything in Crowley to drive responsibly for Eden and poor Aziraphale. Once they arrive, Crowley kisses Aziraphale, then her and Eden go find their seat, Aziraphale goes and finds Anathema.

Crowley walks to the Garden Holding Eden, glaring at anyone who say it was right to try and touch Eden. Unless Crowley knew them, no one was allowed to hold touch Eden. She looks at all the plants and flowers, judging them. They were okay by her standers not great but good enough for Anathema and Newt’s wedding day, Brian walks up to her.

“Hello Mr.…I mean Ms. Crowley. Sorry bout that.”

Crowley smiles, “It’s alright, now then please show Eden and myself where we will be seated.”

Brian holds his arm out like a gentleman, Crowley takes it with her free arm, balancing Eden in the other and on her hip. He seats them in the second row in the front on the end away from the aisle, which was perfect if Eden got fussy, she could sneak out without disturbing the ceremony. Crowley takes out Eden’s blanket to keep the sun off the baby a bit, it was a warm day with a nice cooling breeze. Crowley smiles knowing Adam was behind this very pleasant, perfect weather. Eden starts to fall asleep on Crowley’s chest, very comfortable on her mom.

As Crowley sat there waiting for the ceremony to start, she suddenly felt someone watching her, it made her uneasy. Her stomach twisted in knots to the point of nauseousness, she looks all around her doing so without alarming anyone. Whatever it was it was dark, heavy, and sinister, it wasn’t the feeling she got from whenever another demon was around. Much as fast as it appeared it was gone; Crowley turns back around facing the front holding Eden close. Her attention was brought back when music signaled the start of the ceremony.

Newt walks his mother down to sit in her seat, he then walks Anathema’s mother to her seat then he takes his place at the altar, next was the bridesmaids and groomsmen, followed by Pepper holder herself poised and proud, after her followed Adam and somehow dog sneaked in wearing his little bow tie. The ordain motioned for everyone to rise, Crowley then sees her angel and a very beautiful blushing bride. Aziraphale walks her down to Newt, whom was awestruck by his beautiful soon to be wife. Newt felt like the luckiest man in the world. Anathema’s dress was Mori Lee Katerina strapless a-line. It was elegant, and simple, but to Newt she looked like magic. The young witch was trying so hard to hold back tears of joy as she walks down to her soon to be husband. Once they were at the end, Aziraphale hugs her, kisses her cheek then takes his seat next to Crowley.

The ceremony was short and sweet, even given with Newt stumbling and saying thing the wrong words getting a chuckle from everyone here and there. Anathema wouldn’t haven it any other way though, it was very Newt and that’s why she fell in love with him. After the ceremony the bridle party went to takes picture in the garden. Aziraphale and Crowley went for a walk, putting Eden in her stroller, they went on the other side of the garden so not to disturb the picture being taken. Crowley thought best not to mention the feeling she had before the wedding started, didn’t want her angel getting riled up. Crowley looks more at the plants, fighting the urge to threaten the meek looking ones. 

“The ceremony was very lovely I thought.”

“The wha?”, she turned back to Aziraphale, “Oh the ceremony, oh it was very lovely and best part, it was short. Long ones are such a drag.”

“Do you know when were allowed to go to the reception area? I can’t seem to remember.”

“Your just hungry aren’t you angel?”

“Well a bit peckish.”, he pouts behind his beard.

Crowley smiles at him, she looks over the stone wall, perfect she though. Leaning over it being careful of her dress, she picks the reddest most beautiful looking apple from the apple orchard next to the garden. It looked sweet and crisp, she smiles at Aziraphale, holding the apple by her lips.

“Can I temp you angel?”

Aziraphale smiles, taking the apple, leaning in kissing her long, so full of passion. When they pull apart slightly, Crowley laughs wiping her lipstick off of Aziraphale. Aziraphale laughs as well, fixing hers as well.

“you never have to temp me my dear.” He bites the apple, “Not anymore, it will always be free will for you.”

20 minutes later they were allowed to find their seats, Crowley and Aziraphale were seated with Shadwell and Tracy. The catering company was setting up the buffet still, the bar was open, the tables were decorated simple but beautiful. Eden was gazing up at the stars and the outdoor lights, the night air was a comfortable warm, no bugs bothering anyone. Tracy looks over at Eden, Crowley knew her so she was allowed. 

“Would you like to hold her?”, Crowley asked Tracy

“Oh! I so would!”, Tracy said excited, “I absolutely adore babies.”

Crowley smiles handing Eden to Tracy, and Crowley was right Tracy knew how to hold Eden and Crowley trusted Tracy. Eden also took right to Tracy as well, the made Crowley comfortable.

“I can’t place my finger on it. You have a brother?”, Shadwell asked Crowley

Aziraphale and Crowley look at the retired witch hunter oddly, not following the question.

“Yeah, you related to that Anthony J. Crowley fella?”, Shadwell asked

Crowley and Aziraphale stare at him for a moment, giving him an are you kidding look. “Yes.”, Aziraphale and Crowley answer at the same time.

Tracy shaking her head, talking to Eden, Shadwell and Aziraphale go to the bar to grab their dates drinks.

“So, Anthony alright with you dating his sister?”

“Yes, he’s more than alright with me dating Antonia.”, he sighs thinking the name would have gave it away as well.

“They twins?”

“Heh, you could say that. They are very close.”

Back at the table, Crowley started to get that feeling again, it was faint not as strong. It was coming from the Dance floor, where there were people already dancing while waiting to eat, next to the dance floor Newt and Anathema were talking with guests. Crowley pulls down her sunglasses just a bit, scanning the area. She noticed Adam looked distant, he was scanning the area as well, curious Crowley thought.

“Tracy Dear, would you watch Eden till Aziraphale gets back for me, I trust you with her most.”

“Of course, I will Ms. Crowley dear.”

Crowley smiles nodding, she gets up, looking at her angel, whom was distracted talking with Shadwell. She quickly moved to the dance floor slithering past guest and tables, she finds herself standing in middle of the dance floor, the dark heavy feeling stronger like it was on top of her. Pulling her glasses down to look around more, seeing if she can catch a glimpse of whatever this thing was. Her eyes then find Adam’s he looked panicked, before he could warn her. Someone grabs Crowley’s arm time and everyone around them freezes.

That meant everyone, Adam, Anathema, dog, and even Aziraphale. Crowley starts to panic in confusion, the being that was behind her is now pressed against her backside. Breathing in her ear, it’s hand moving her long fire red hair out of the way, Crowley can feel the claws gentle scrapping over her neck and shoulder, giving her a sick shivering feeling. It speaks to her, it’s voice low as a growl, it’s breath as hot as coals, claws like razors. One wrong move and your done for.

“Hello Crowley Darling, I’ve been looking for you, Traitor.”

“My lord…”, she forgot how to breath, tears of fear in her serpent eyes.


	5. Carousel Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley Dances with Danger literally

Crowley feels her breathing stop completely as she realizes whom is behind her, he has taken human form, it had been so long since he took that form. The devil was still pressed against her backside, one hand gripping her arm. The other on her waist, Crowley dare not move for fear that Satan would break her in half at any moment. His face close to hers, tears slip down the corner of her eyes, Crowley uses her eyes to look around. Everyone still frozen in time. Never had Crowley been this frightened even when the Devil came to the army base for Adam.

Her mind went straight to the boy, was Satan here to finish what he had started? Crowley had to protect him, and somehow Eden and Aziraphale. She freezes as she feels Satan’s hand move to her throat, that’s it she’s done for, she thought. Crowley was not expecting the gentle touch to come, that’s what shocked her and scared her. She feels the body move away from her; the hand still tight around her wrist. Satan snaps his fingers and music starts; he spins her around to face him. Crowley is met with a face, a man much taller than her, strikingly handsome as he is scary. Skin like ivory, so smooth with out any imperfections, not a freckle or mole in sight, it had a glow about it. Crowley bet that glow was anything but heavenly. She looks up at him his eyes such a blue, not like you would expect, unnatural, made you weak in the knees for all the wrong reasons. 

His hair so dark it was darker than any black she ever wore or seen, it looked absolutely downy soft, but also if you run your hands through it, you would get stuck and never be able to leave again. Crowley stomach turns, so this was the face he had once upon a time before the fall, before the monster form of him took over, God’s favorite. The stories they say is true he was the most beautiful angel of all, even now with this mask of his former self it was beautifully covering the blood thirsty monster under it, it didn’t stop Crowley from fearing him though. As the eerie music played on, Satan spins Crowley, then the dance of the Devil began. He pulls her body close to his, hand firmly on her waist, as if to snag her back to him for if she decided to try and make a run for it. Her hand in his, she winces as she felt him give a warning squeeze, no tricks or games was the warning.

“Oh Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, my darling Crowley, do you have any idea how much you have angered me? Hmm? Turning my own son against me? Stopping us from finally taking back our vengeance against Heaven? Speak you low life serpent.”, His voice so deep and calm if vibrated through your very core hitting the bottom of your stomach.

“My lord...”, Her voice trembled, fighting to get the words unstuck from her throat. “What I did, is unforgivable, for any demon, but I couldn’t let this world perish without reason.”

“Hahaha, Reason? Reason, Hmm, look at them Crowley”, he spins her so see could see everyone in the wedding. “They are worthless creature, nothing special about them, they destroy everything, they are quite amusing. Bunch of greedy self-absorbed, mammals.”, He brings her close to him again continuing the dance. “They are parasites, they would destroy you in a heart beat given the chance, it doesn’t matter if you saved them or not. Let them all die; we can create new ones in better image if you like. You and I together, you know I always treated you better, Raphael.”, He smirks

Crowley whips her head up at him, if had been so long since anyone had spoken her name, her name that she had cherish, the name that was taken and burned from her as she feel. Tears, more tears fell down her cheeks, as the fallen angel that helped her find her feet after losing it all spoke to her.

“You know I’m right, I trusted you delivering my son to the Satanic nunnery of Chattering nuns. I expected you to fight next to me, and after the angel’s felt our wrath, you would rule the new world with me, and my son.”, he dips her

Crowley swallows thick, her mouth dry from the sickness of it all, wishing nothing more than for this nightmarish carousel to just stop.

“But alas my dear Crowley, you chose them, the humans over your kind.”, His voice held a growl in the back of his throat, slowly rising like fire awakening. “You chose an Angel.”, came a gut turning hiss that stung Crowley’s ears, “You TRAITOR!!!!”, he said.

His voice boomed in anger; it made the whole earth shift beneath her. Satan’s hands tighten around her, Crowley cries out in pain, hissing. Trying and failing her hardest to get away, as she’s trying her hardest to pull away her eyes land on Tracy. But not exactly her, but what was in her arms, the tiny baby that Crowley loved more then anything else in this world and beyond. Her tiny Eden, the very creation that held proof of the love he and Aziraphale had between them. Was this this last time she seen her, or her angel, that thought alone, was her worst fear now, more then dying. If she had to bath in holy water to protect them, she would do it in a heartbeat.

“I still for the life of me, can’t figured out why you let an Angel breed you. Not just an angel either, the one you pined for 6,000 years, one that made you run into my arms repeatedly. That wouldn’t even call you a friend.”, He voice now mocking her. “Then you let that abomination exist, if you were so afraid to smug out her life before it began you should have come to me darling.”, he whispered in her ear.  
Crowley didn’t think her next move too clearly, her anger took a hold of her in that moment, she slapped Satan right across the face. It was the coffin that sealed her fait but she didn’t regret it one bit, no one was ever going to say that about his daughter. Satan looks shocked at first, he looks at Crowley, the laugh that broke through shocked Crowley in return. 

“Oh, you brave foolish Demon, you’ve gone soft. Don’t worry your beautiful head, I have not come for you tonight or maybe even the next day. I will come for you when you least expect it, and you with regret the day you crossed me.” Satan takes Crowley’s sunglasses gently from her face, crushing them in one hand. “When I do come for you, it won’t be for your death, no, you’re just going to wish to die”, he smiles.

He leans in, resting his forehead against Crowley’s, his once beautiful blue eyes, change, the whites filling with black like tar was slowly bubbling up to the surface, the blue was now blood red, the pupil looked as if it represented that of a goat. He places a gentle kiss on Crowley’s forehead, pulling back revealing rows of sharp teeth, and long tongue slips out from between those teeth and his lips, it licks Crowley on the side of her face, prolonging her torture of being in the great beast’s presence. The saliva was thick, sticking to her like a slug leaving it’s trail behind.

“Enjoy your time with the angel, it’s limited for all you know, and no matter where you go, where you try to hide, I will be there watching your every move.”, he laughs at her.

Satan pulls away from her completely, the music changed, the sound of chattering and laughter hit her ears, movement caught her eyes. Crowley quickly looks around her, everyone was unfrozen, no one noticed anything out of the ordinary. They all carried on with the party, not knowing the Devil had just crashed the party. Crowley felt the panic finally sinking in to herself. Breathing coming in short quick breaths, she nearly screams causing a scene when she felt a hand grab her elbow. Whipping around to look who grabbed her, it was Adam, he had the same worried look on his face as she did. He looks around, Adam leads her off the dance. They sit at a table in an empty corner, Adam offered her a cloth napkin, she takes it drying her eyes.

“was it him?”, Adam asked

Crowley nods, knowing damn well she couldn’t lie to him, “yea it was...”

“I thought I trapped him back in hell?”

“You just put him back, there is no real way to trap the devil in his own home he created.”

“What did he want?”

“To remind me that my punishment for betrayal is on the horizon.”

“We can protect you.”

“Kid I appreciate the brave heart worn on your sleeve, but this is something I can’t avoid, I knew it would come someday.”

“You Can’t just give up!! Where’s the fight you had the day at the army base?”

“Adam!! Enough! You can’t run or fight forever, at least, if I go willingly then, I can spare all of you.”

“What about Eden then? You want her to grow up without you? Without you seeing her great achievements in life as she grows up?”

That one caught Crowley off guard, she started thinking about Eden, not knowing when the dark lord will come for her, she had no clue what milestones she will see from Eden.

“I…. I’m doing, I’m doing this for her. For Aziraphale, for the humans. I need you to look after them for me Adam, please….”

Adam sighs, “I promise, but this talk is far from over.”

“Of course it’s not... you’re a fighter, with a heart.”, Crowley smiles

Crowley hears a baby crying; she instantly knew it was Eden. She pats Adam’s shoulder starting to head towards her daughter when she realized, her sunglasses where destroyed. Turning towards Adam, pointing at his bright orange polarized sunglasses.

“Can I barrow those?”

Adam hands over his sunglasses, “Barrow, I want them back”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll get them back”

Crowley makes her way to the table, he sees Tracy handing Eden over to see if Aziraphale can calm her down, the demon’s heart broke, what if this was her last time seeing Aziraphale trying to comfort their daughter. She can’t let Aziraphale know, not until she can figure something out, Adam was right, she had to at least try. Crowley walks up next to Aziraphale, she touches his shoulder, he gave her an odd look after seeing to bright orange sunglasses, but shrugged it off thinking Crowley was having fun at the wedding.

“She’s hungry my dear, I’ll grab you a plate while you feed her.”, Aziraphale kisses her.  
Crowley smiles, taking Eden gently, “It’s okay sweet girl, mama is here, yeah, you were such a good girl for Tracy and daddy.”, she sits down, bringing Eden close to nurse her. 

Crowley looks all around her, everyone was eating, talking, laughing, and dancing. She then thought about if she and Aziraphale ever got married, what would it be like, who would attend, would god allow it even. Aziraphale is back in no time, with something for Crowley to eat, the demon looks up at the angel, thinking how lucky they were to have been on that stone wall surrounding the garden of Eden to be able to have met this amazing celestial being take day, that despite being a demon, spoke to them, even used his own angelic wing to cover Crowley from the very first rain.

Later that night after returning from the wedding, not staying to late so they can stay on Eden’s schedule, she was fed again washed in her little ducky bath tub. Changed into warm jammies and put to bed. Crowley took a long hot bath, trying to scrub the touch of the devil off of their body. No matter how hard they tried, the feeling was still there. There was a knock on the door, Crowley looks up.

“Crowley Dear? Are you alright you’ve been in there for quite some time now.”

“I…. Y-yeah, I’m fine, just enjoying my bath is all. Hey…. Why don’t you join me?”

It was silent for a moment, there was the sound of a click, the door. It opens revealing Crowley’s angel, he was already down to his button up shirt and pants.

“Are you sure?”

Crowley smiles nodding, “I think it’s just what this bath needs angel, you.”

Aziraphale gets undressed without another thought or word, he slips in the tub behind Crowley wrapping his arms around them, hugging the demon close to him. Crowley leans their head back, it rests on Aziraphale’s shoulder. Crowley laced their fingers together resting them over their lean belly, he can feel Aziraphale’s thumb caress his stomach.

“I have wondered what you looked like carrying Eden.”

“Round very round, craved crepes the whole damn time, I definitely knew she was your daughter.”  
They laugh together

“Well, hopefully with the next one I’ll be able to enjoy a crepe with you.”

Crowley looks down, frowning, sad eyes castes to the water, staring at their entwined hands locked together. 

“Heh, greedy Angel, let’s just enjoy the little one we have right now, we’ll talk about another one after Eden’s birthday.”

“Your quite right my dear.”

Crowley turns around facing Aziraphale, lowering himself towards Aziraphale. Moving into his lap, lazily draping his arms over Aziraphale’s shoulder. He leans in kissing the angel, Aziraphale reaching up to undo Crowley’s hair from the bun, His long hair draping itself all around them.

“Beautiful.”, Aziraphale smiles

Crowley blushes, “You know just because we’re not planning on another baby right now, doesn’t mean we can’t practice making one.”, he smirks

Aziraphale not understanding at first, turns bright red once it clicks what Crowley meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long do you think Crowley has, will Adam find away to help him?


	6. Someone is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale have a GREAT start to their morning, till it all goes down hill  
::Warning Cliffhanger::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at smut, or any sex scenes I apologize in advance, no trigger warnings in this one, but the up coming chapters will be having some trigger warnings, also this chapter is a bit short, and sorry for the wait, I so appreciate the support and kudos this is getting, and the wonderful comments, thank you so so much it really keeps me going and inspires me to continue.

It was a month later after the wedding and Crowley’s encounter with Lucifer himself, an honor any demon would kill for an opportunity like that. If only they all knew how well Crowley and Satan, every time, Aziraphale would turn a cold shoulder or wasn’t. Crowley found himself in the bed or arms of the dark lord. It happened more times then he wanted to admit. The only demon’s that knew was Beelzebub, Hastur, Ligur, and Dagon, which didn’t help Crowley it made Hastur, Ligur hate him even more then they already did. That’s why he got away with a lot of the things he did, he was very close with Lucifer, that’s part of the reason Crowley was trusted Adam, when he was a baby.

Crowley was laying in bed, hair laying all around him, strands covering his face. He was up before Eden and Aziraphale, he watches the angel sleep next to him, both slept naked the night before after engaging in hot intercourse the night before. His hand gently lying across Aziraphale’s chest, Crowley on his stomach. His mind racing a mile a minute, so much he’s keeping from Aziraphale, not sure how to talk about it with the angel either. It was a good thing he really didn’t need sleep, otherwise it would be hard to talk care of Eden, he hadn’t slept yet. 

Crowley quietly sneaks out of bed, putting on his silk robe, tying his hair up in a messy bun, he sneaks into Eden’s nursery, looking over the crib, he watches her sleep. She looked so peaceful, perfect blend of Aziraphale and himself. She is truly a blessing, he leans over the side, he holds her tiny hand in his. Crowley starts humming a Queen song to her, the baby smiles in her sleep. 

“You are truly the best gift to have received, I don’t deserve to be your mommy. Never has the thought crossed my mind, this is where I would be after Armaged-not.”, he smiles “I wouldn’t change it for the world, my sweet baby girl.” He tears up.

Quietly as he snuck in her room he was out, so quiet, he goes back to the bedroom looking at the clock, it would be another three hours before Eden woke up to be fed. Keeping his robe on, he slips back into bed curling close to Aziraphale. The angel stirs wrapping his arms around the demon, he pulls him closer. Aziraphale takes Crowley’s hair down, kissing his forehead. Crowley pulls Aziraphale closer to him, pushing his face into his chest.

“What’s the matter darling? Is Eden up?”

“No Angel she’s still asleep, I just wanted to check on her.”, Crowley murmurs into Aziraphale’s chest.

“She’s been sleeping through the night; I’m still not used to it either.”

Crowley listens to the way Aziraphale breaths, he wants to tell him, he really does. Crowley holds back the tears. Clinging on to Aziraphale tighter, his hands gripping at the angel’s skin. Crowley was thinking all kinds of things a mile a minute, when it was all interrupted by the angel’s body shaking violently. Crowley’s head shoots up, in full panic.

“Angel?!”

“Hahaha!! Crowley stop that tickles!”

Crowley was confused, he then noticed his hands were basically tickling Aziraphale. The demon relaxes, smiling, he leans forward and kisses him. Aziraphale kisses him back, he moves so Crowley is on top of him, pushing his hair off to the side. Blue eyes looking up at serpent gold, they kiss again, Crowley drags his teeth on Aziraphale’s bottom lip, earning a shocked but pleased noise from the angel. Crowley sits up, looking down at Aziraphale. He gently touches his beard, soft just like his angel he loved so much. 

“Angel?”

“Yes my dear?”

“How do you want me this time?”

Crowley slips off his robe, it pools around his waist, bunching up on his thighs. His hands resting on Aziraphale’s chest, the angel looks up at Crowley in adoration. His hands slowly move up Crowley’s thighs under the soft black silk. 

“Anyway, I just want you my dear, male, female, as long as it’s you Crowley.”

Crowley sighs leaning forward kissing Aziraphale in such a passionate kiss it made him feel like he’s floating, just like when he was an angel. Only Aziraphale could make him feel like this, his and hold Aziraphale’s face between his hands, deepening the kiss. He rolls his hips in time with the kisses, slowly building up heat behind it. Crowley sighs pleased, every moment, every sexual encounter between the angel and demon was like a small piece of heave all to their selves, maybe better to call it paradise. Aziraphale’s hands get lost in Crowley’s wild red hair. One hand slowly sliding down Crowley’s back, sculpting his hands over every muscle, every bone he felt. Soft gasps escape both of the celestial beings, Crowley moans taking Aziraphale’s hands, he sits up placing them on his chest, helping guide them down his lean body. His skin hot to the touch, Crowley watches Aziraphale’s facial expression. 

“Angel.”, Crowley whispered 

He reaches between his and Aziraphale’s body, lifting up just enough to slide his angel’s cock inside of him, Crowley groans as he adjusts to Aziraphale’s size. After a moment Crowley was slowly riding Aziraphale. Both moaning each other’s names like their own prayers, Aziraphale leans up as much as he could, hands on Crowley’s hips under the silk material of the robe still. Aziraphale kisses the parts of Crowley he could reach, until their lips met. The kiss this time was a bit more hurried and sloppier, Crowley starts moving faster and faster, desperate to feel all of Aziraphale.

“Angel I can’t hold on much longer, oh fuck.”, Crowley braces himself as he cums hard between their bodies.

Aziraphale falling apart right behind his demon, his hands gripping Crowley’s hips so hard as he came, he knew that bruises would be left behind. Crowley lets out a deep low growl of satisfaction as he feels his angel fill him. Crowley holds still for a moment, back arched straight, after a short bit, Crowley slumps forward, his forehead on Aziraphale’s shoulder, his long wild hair falls forward all across the angel. Crowley sits up smiling down at Aziraphale, pulling him up into a kiss, his hands in the platinum blonde curls. The kiss was still slow, messy, now with that after hint of sweet laziness that let their kiss drag on. 

Crowley smiles at the angel, no words spoken, peaceful silence, the sun was just starting to rise giving the room a warmer glow, Crowley was about to say something till the baby monitor signaled that Eden was up and ready to eat. They laugh, Crowley kisses him once more getting up fixing his robe, snaps his fingers cleaning up the mess. Aziraphale stretches he gets dressed and heads down to the kitchen to start some tea. Crowley fed and talked with Eden, saying what a great day it will be for them. 

It was around noon Eden was down for a nap, the book shop was open and oddly busy as well, Aziraphale was helping a couple customers, Crowley had the baby monitor next to him, he had a Gardening magazine in his hand but really the magazine was a baby developing book he was reading to keep up with Eden. He was humming to himself Queen’s Fat bottom girl, every now and then looking over at Aziraphale. As he goes about his business pretending to look up gardening and plant, a sound caught his attention on the monitor, it sounded like singing, someone was singing to Eden. 

Crowley’s heart was racing a mile a minute, he looks over at Aziraphale then to the monitor, he can’t wait for the angel, especially if Eden is in any danger. He bolted to her nursery, was it someone from heaven, or Hell? Did they find out about her? Crowley felt sick, who would hurt an innocent baby? He finally reaches the door to the nursey he barges in, Crowley’s color drained from his face, no breath left his body as he stares in horror, in the corner of Eden’s room sitting in the rocking chair, holding a still sleeping Eden. Smiling at Crowley.

“Shhhh you’ll wake her.”, the deep voice hisses

Crowley turns cold, scared to move, scared to speak for fear of one wrong move or if he said something wrong, the life he cared about in the arms of the intruder would be over.


	7. Every Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has a time limit to stay with his family.

Crowley was frozen in the spot, his eyes glued to Eden who had no clue as to what danger she was in as she slept peacefully. Lucifer just sat there rocking her, gently touching her hand. He looks at Crowley, a smirk gracing his lips, his eyes tracing over every inch of the demon before him. Satan stands up, Eden moves a bit, Crowley goes to jump and catch her. The Devil holds his hand up to stop Crowley he very gently shushes Eden back to sleep, placing her in her crib. The room was now silent, you could drop a pin and it could be heard, it was heavy and bothersome. Crowley didn’t even hear Lucifer walk up to him, it caught him by surprise. He grabs Crowley’s hair in the back gripping it tightly, forcing his head back, Lucifer’s free hand grasping around his neck. His face so close to Crowley’s the demon could feel his lips grazing his cheekbone.

“Let’s go have a chat, shall we Crowley Darling.”

“Yes….” Crowley had a hard time swallowing thick

Lucifer starts walking, hand still gripped in Crowley’s long red hair, Crowley kept his pace up with Lucifer to put less pressure on his scalp. The descend the stairs leading to the book shop, Aziraphale was only looking at books to find them homes on the shelves, oblivious to the presence of the dark lord holding Crowley against his will. He did hear footsteps, signaling the demon’s return. 

“Is Eden Alright?”, Aziraphale asked his back still to them, facing the wall full of books.

Lucifer pulls Crowley’s hair making him answer, “YE-Yeah, she’s sleeping peacefully.”

Aziraphale smiles, “After her nap we should take her to the park, enjoy a picnic.”

“That sounds so lovely but, I’m afraid that will have to be for another time.”, Satan spoke up

Aziraphale whips his head around, eyes widen, panic lighting his face. He rushes to help Crowley. Lucifer drags Crowley in front of him, gripping his neck once again, Aziraphale can seeing Crowley’s eyebrows shoot up in fear himself. Aziraphale stops in his tracks, wanting no harm to come to his lover.

“Sit down Aziraphale.”, lucifer told the Angel

Aziraphale listens absolutely wanting no harm to come to his family. Satan sits Crowley in a chair away from Aziraphale. Both demon and angel fearing what will happen, the silence passes for a minute too long, Lucifer looks around the book shop. Aziraphale looks at Crowley, wanting nothing but to be near the other. Lucifer turns back around, making them look straight forward at the dark lord.

“Aziraphale…. principality, hmm how does an angel, who not only followed the rules of my mother to a T, but also listened and was pushed around by every angel in heaven, not only changed the rules, and stopped Armageddon, he falls in love with a demon. Not just any demon, my demon, my personal demon. Did you know, every time you rejected Crowley, he would come to me, in my bed.”, Satan smirks

Aziraphale looks down, shifting his eyes to the side. Crowley closes his feeling guilty; he should have told Aziraphale. He glances at the angel, the hurt written all over his face.

“What is it you want Lucifer? Jealous I have Crowley’s heart? We have a daughter together.”, Aziraphale looks up straight at the devil

Crowley’s eyes bug out behind his sunglasses, “Aziraphale….”

“I’m sorry my dear but I will not let this go without a fight, I am not afraid, I will protect you, and we will protect our child.”, Aziraphale held some fear in his voice, he stayed strong though.

Lucifer laughs, “You can think that all you want, soon sweet principality, it will ALL crash down around you. Crowley you are a demon, you will always be mine, there is no avoiding that.”

Crowley knew Satan was right, he was a property of hell, he was foolish for thinking he could live a life with his angel.

“Crowley darling, who was there to hold you after the fall?”

“You my lord......”

“Who was there when this angel rejected you”

“You…”, voice cracked in a whisper

Satan turns to Aziraphale, “You are living a lie, this can never last, and both of you know it. Crowley I’ll be waiting for your return to hell, leave the child. You know what I’ll even be so kind as to let you stay till, she’s 3, then you come home or I’m dragging you home.”

“Yes, my lord…”

Aziraphale looks at Crowley bewildered at how easily Crowley is giving up. Lucifer smiles, tilting his head to the side and he was gone. Crowley sat there for a moment, leaning forward as he finally felt it was alright to move once again. Aziraphale stood up, pacing back and forth, anger slowly sinking in with worry.

“Crowley, what the hell was that?”

“W-what?”

“You went belly up, your going back to him really?”

“If it keeps you and Eden alive then yes, I’m going back. I have till she is 3, we will make the most of it. I’m doing this to protect you, to protect Eden!”

“I stuck my neck out, willing to fight for us, you should have…”

“Should have what? Fought, fought, argued against Satan, The lord of Darkness? Who is not just powerful, but cruel and very unforgiving, the fact he is letting me stay till our baby is three, she not even one yet… and she’ll be young enough to forget me.”

Aziraphale rushes up to Crowley, grabbing him by his biceps. They face each other, Aziraphale takes Crowley’s sunglasses off to look him in the eyes, his hands move to Crowley’s sides of the face. Crowley can see all the worry the angel had in his eyes. The pain that castes in them, the love he had for Crowley.

“I’m…. what we share is more then 6000 years…. With so much history… regrets I have and contently think about…. If I had just let us happen… or run off together, I was a coward… and when you slept for those years, I thought you had left for good, stayed in Hell.”

“I’m sorry angel, it’s my final decision… I won’t let harm come to you or Eden.”

“Eden needs you; she needs her mothers.”

“Anathema can be that figure in her life after…”

“Crowley!!”

“I mean it Angel! You can’t stop this… Let’s make the most of it… please?”

Aziraphale rest their foreheads together, Crowley hugs them closer, Aziraphale wasn’t going to give up that easily. He’ll do whatever he has to, to keep Crowley with Eden and he. The angel closed the book shop earlier today. It was a stressful day and he needed to be with his family.  
Three days later Anathema and Newt offered to babysit Eden for the day. Crowley gave them strict rules, after agreeing and promising to stick to the rules and routine for Eden they left. Crowley made he and Aziraphale some tea, it felt odd having free time. They sat in silence drinking their tea, feeling out of place. 

“It’s different not having her here with us.”, Aziraphale said

“Right, do you think I sent enough milk with them for her? What if she doesn’t take the bottle?”

“Crowley dear please calm down… she’s in good hands”

“Your right, your right, this is the first time she’s been away from us.”

“Well let’s take this opportunity, for something to do ourselves.”

Crowley smiles, “Lunch at the Ritz?”

“I’ll get my coat!”

Crowley smiles chuckling as Aziraphale went to get his jacket, he had a moment to think. He wanted to do so much with Aziraphale and Eden. Every moment count, he’ll make every memory special with them both. He looks up as he sees Aziraphale come back, he takes Crowley’s hand in his.

“Ready to go my dear?”

“Yeah I am Angel.”, Crowley leans over and kisses him

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning there will be pregnant Crowley because he is neither gender, in this story he goes back and forth between male and female.
> 
> Crowley also wasn't a virgin when he and Aziraphale knocked boots finally. 
> 
> You'll find out with who later on
> 
> I will put up trigger warnings before each chapter if there are any.
> 
> I also hope you enjoy the story, please don't be mean that is all I ask. 
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
